If We Ever Meet Again
by xThe Anonymous Girlx
Summary: fianl fantasy story
1. Chapter 1

Tifa's POVI walked down the hallway of my high school awkwardly, keeping my head down. I was trying to avoid getting made fun of as I searched for Lightning, Yuna, and Yuffie. I hid my head while walking by Zack, Sephiroth, Cloud and Aerith. "Hey fatty!" Aerith shouted at me. I was heavier girl and they never let me hear the end of it. All three guys started to laugh. I ignored her. Today was the last day of high school. Senior graduation day. It was the end of school. A few more minutes, I kept thinking to myself. She caught up with me. "You coming to my party tonight?" Aerith asked. "I wasn't invited remember? You gave me a 'you're not invited' card." I muttered. "Awh don't be so bitter. Look you can come over and bring your lame ass friends too! I promise it will be fun." "I don't know." "Awh come on! It is grad day! You have to have a night to REMEMBER." "I guess I will go but I am inviting my friends." I looked at her suspicously. I really didn't want to go but she was right. "Perfect! See ya then nerd." she said as she ran back to her friends. What have I gotten myself into? I just shook my head and found my friends. "Hi Tifa!" Yuffie squealed when she saw me. I waved and walked up to them. "Hey guys." I said quietly. "We were just saying we should have our own party at my house! You know since we aren't getting invited anywhere..." Yuna said. "Yea about that... We were invited to Aerith's party tonight." I said quietly. Everyone stared at me astonished. "Really?" Lightning asked. "Yeah...she kinda just walked up to me and said that all of us are invited." "I don't trust it." Yuffie said. "Oh come on it'll be fun! Our first party!" Yuna squealed. "Okay but we stick together never away from each other alright?" Lightning said. We all nodded. "Okay well let's go get ready for a party!" Yuffie squealed. We all went back to my house to get ready. I did my makeup and curled my hair and put on a black dress. Yuffie wore a purple dress. Lightning wore a white dress and straightened her strange pink hair. Yuna wore a blue dress. We all actually looked really good. Our first party will be amazing. It was getting close to the time when we had to leave so we got in a car and Lightning drove us. We pulled up to her house and felt a little less confident than we did back at my house. We all slowly got out of the car. Aerith's house was huge. I gulped as we got to the door. It was already dark outside and really loud music was playing inside. Yuffie opened the door and we greeted by tons of drunken teens. My eyes widened. Oh shit. I followed Lightning inside. "Why did we chose to come here?" I muttered. "HEY WHORES!" Aerith shouted towards us obviously tipsy. She walked up to us- well more like stumbled. "Fat ass, Pinkie, Bimbo and Bitchy! What's up?" (AKA Tifa, Lightning, Yuna and Yuffie.) "Um nothing?" Yuna said. "Well Imma bout to get a taste of Sephie! OMG he is so gorgeous!" Aerith gushed. "Aren't you dating Cloud?" "I am dumping that bitch tonight!" We all looked at her astonished. "I suggest you guys find a special guy for tonight! You never when love will strike!" She said and then all looked dumbfounded. "I need a drink." I mutter and grab a red plastic cup full of something alcoholic. "That looks very promising to drink." A deep voice said from behind me. I stiffened I know that voice. "Y-Yeah." I said turning towards Zack. My crush for the past three years. What can I say I am a hopeless romantic? I looked around panicking where are my damn friends when I need them! So much for sticking together. "I would recommend putting that cup down. It has a curious mixture of alcohol. You are better off with a beer." I nodded and set it down. I grabbed a beer and took a drink. "That's better he said." "Why are you talking to me?" I blurted. He looked at me strangely. I wish I could just hide under a rock. "I can't talk to you?" HE said stepping closer. "You can, but sorry for being surprised when you talk to me for the first time without sounding like a complete dick." I walked away. I didn't have to look back to know he followed. I went outside to Aerith's garden. I looked at all her flowers. "I'm sorry you know?" He said finally. "I highly doubt it." "I seriously am." "Since when? Since you laughed at me just a few hours ago when the whore called me fatty? Since then? Because don't say you've changed." "Look I have to go along with what she says-" "Why are you getting some action on the side from her? Hm? She satisfying you like she is doing right now to Sephiroth? Are you going behind your friend's back too?" Zack didn't say anything. "That's what I thought." I said and started to walk inside. He grabbed my arm. "When have you become so tough?" "I have always been this tough, but I kill people with kindness and it is always harder when people outnumber you." I said bitterly. He nodded. "I'm sorry." "I am too. I feel sorry for you because you are going to be no where in ten years and I will be more successful than half the people that went to our school. You might be lucky enough to play college football, or maybe not. You will probably end up marrying a whore who sleeps with your friends and then your perfect figure, it'll go away. You will get a beer gut and end up spending the rest of your life unemployed and an alcoholic sitting around feeling sorry for yourself and remember this warning I am giving you when you know your so called wife is tired of you. Now let go of my arm." I said and tugged my arm away from him and walked back inside.I grabbed a plastic red cup. Fuck it. I am better off drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa's POVEverything was slurred and fuzzy. Where are my friends? I don't care. I was falling everywhere. I ran into someone. "Helloooo there soldier!" I slurred and laughed. "Let's get you upstairs." HE said. I laughed and looked up. "Awh its you Zacky!" I said as he helped me up the stairs. He walked me into a empty bedroom. I fell back on the bed. "Did I mention how much I actually like you Zacky?" I giggled. "You are a lot more fun when you are drunk. I told you not to drink from the plastic cups." "Are you mad?" I pouted. "No." "Okay good! I don't want to fuck things up!" "Fuck what up?" "Well I do like Zack a lot! I mena I've liked him for the past three years! HE is so handsome, but he is a meanie! He makes fun of me. I don't like it it makes me sad, but SSSHHHH! Don't tell Zack!" I giggled. My mind was completely gone. "Don't worry about that just go to sleep." "Stay? Pwease?" He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Okay." He sat awkwardly at the end of the bed. I didn't know what got into me but I kissed him. HE was surprised, but didn't pull away. He was a little tipsy too. I giggled. "3 years I have waited for that kiss! I finally got it!" I giggled again. I am not sure what happened but next minute he is on top of me clothes started disappearing. Lightning's POVI have no clue where everyone is. They left me here by myself. Fuck them. I need a drink. I grabbed a beer and downed it. I saw a glimpse of Yuna but then again, I've had a drinks and it could've been anyone. "Hey Light." Cloud said sitting next to me. "Hey Cloud." No one nows this but Cloud and I have been friends since we were little. Tifa used to hang out with us until he started hanging out with Aerith and they made fun of her. "Have you seen Aerith?" HE asked. "Nope and I don't give a shit about her." He grew silent. "You know she has slept with all of your friends right? And probably is fucking Seph right now?" HE didn't say anything. "You deserve better. There is a reason Teef doesn't hang out with us anymore. Aerith is a bitch." I said bitterly. I kissed his cheek. "Don't sell yourself short. She doesn't deserve a good person like you." I sighed sadly and started walking away until he pulled me back to him. "Since when do you hate Aerith?" "Since she made fun of one of my best friends." He kissed me. "I don't deserve you Light." Against my better judgement I kissed him. "Can we go outside?" I asked. HE nodded. The next morning...Tifa's POVI woke up with a massive headache. What happened last night? What the fuck did I drink? I should've listened to Zack. Zack... Memories flooded back to me. HOLY SHIT! I fucked Zack Fair! I am so in trouble. My friends are going to kill me. Well they should've stayed with me last night if they didn't want this to happen. What who said that? Chad Jimmery the 5th, shame on you. (Inside joke.) I looked around trying to find Zack. The room was empty. How could've I been so stupid? Then I noticed a note on the bed. I read it, "You were great last night, but I hate to say it was a dare. I left before you woke up to skip an awkward moment. Have a great life Tifa. -Zack" "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I cried. I got dressed and looked for a car to take me home. Our car was gone. Perfect add this to my fantastic morning. I walked past all the passed out teens and headed home. Not only did that bastard leave, he left a note, and no way to get back home. But what did I expect? After all these years of teasing he would finally fall for me. Stupid stupid drunk girl. I finally got home and began to sob. My parents were gone on a retreat for the summer. They were stupid to trust me to be on my own. If they were here they wouldn't have let me go to that party. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and began to watch sappy chick flicks. Don't judge 's POVI feel bad that I left the girls but they ditched me and I needed to get home before my parents did. So now it is morning and I got a call from Tifa. "Hey Teef! What's up?" "Please come over I really need a friend right now." "I am already climbing in my car." "Okay thanks." "No problem." I said and hung up. I wonder what 's POVThere was a knock on my door. I thought it was Lightning so I went to answer it. I opened the door to find the one and only Zack Fair. HE looked just as surprised as I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa's POV"I-um-uh..." He stuttered "Spit it the fuck out why are you here? You fucking dick head!" I shouted. "Because I ordered pizza." Lightning said as she walked up to us gave Zack money and took the pizza out of his hands. "Goodbye." Lightning said nicely. I slammed the door in his face. "What is your problem?" Lightning said setting the pizza down. "Zack is my fucking problem! He is the reason I wanted you to come over." "What happened?" She asked. I told her the whole story. "I am so sorry." She said and hugged me. "At least he used a condom right?" I gulped. Holy shit. Did he? "He did use a condom right?" Lightning asked. I sucked in a breath. "I-I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know? If you get pregnant what are your parents going to think? You will never be allowed of your house!" "Not really, I am almost 18." I muttered. "This is serious Teef! If you are fucking pregnant all hell will break loose!" I bit my lip. What if he did knock me up? "Its okay my parents are gone! I will get a test in a couple of weeks. Everything will be fine! I swear I am not going to be pregnant! HE would have enough sense to use a condom right?" There was a knock at the door. I answered it. It was Zack again. "Can I help you?" "I-I dropped my hat." "DID YOU USE A CONDOM?" Lightning screamed from inside. My blood ran cold. His eyes widened. "I-I-" "Ignore her." I didn't want to know his response. I threw him his hat and slammed the door. "Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled at her. "Well it is better if we know now!" "UGH!" "I am calling the girls. I am guessing you don't want pizza anymore?" I shook my head. "Don't tell them anything. We don't tell them until I get a test okay?" She nodded. I went to my room and got in pajamas. There were a few knocks at the door and the girls walked in. "HIYA!" Yuffie squealed. "Hey." I said. "So what is the plan?" "HAve a fat day and watch movies?" Lightning suggested. "Okay!" Yuna said and sat down. We were watching movies when Yuna asked, "Is there a reason we are doing this?" "Tifa is depressed about Zack." Lightning said. "Oh hun what's wrong?" Yuffie asked. "She-" "I saw Zack making out with some chick at the party I left because I didn't want to see it." I saved. They nodded. "I'm sorry." Yuna mumbled. 2 weeks later...I gulped as I walked into the drug store. Lightning was right behind me. I grabbed a couple tests and paid for them. I went into the bathroom and now was waiting for the result. I was breathing heavily. Then the tests beeped. I looked over at them. All positive. Holy shit. I am going to have Zack's baby.


	4. Chapter 4

10 years later...Tifa's POVHigh school reunions. They can make you or break you. Good thing I am successful and have a fantastic daughter. She is now nine years old. I have never been more proud of anyone. My parents accepted my pregnancy. They understood it was a mistake and they respected my wish to keep the baby. I would've never survived without their help. Now here is the problem. Zack might be there. I mean I have lost all my weight from high school and the pregnancy and no one will probably recognize me, other than my friends, and I have forgiven him but I do have his kid and I have to tell him. I have planned to all these years. I wore a black tube dress and red lipstick. I put on black liquid liner and curled my hair. I slipped on black heels. I grabbed my purse and my car keys. "Mommy!" My daughter squealed holding out her arms for a hug. "Okay Marlene be good for your grandparents. I will be home later tonight. Please listen to them and go to sleep early! I understand it is the weekend but do not go to sleep too late! You hear me?" She nodded and hugged me. "Love you Mommy." "I love you too." I said, kissed her cheek and walked out the door. I pulled up to my old high school. I took a deep breath. Last time I even thought about high school I found out I was pregnant. I stepped out of my car and walked up to the school. I entered to the cafeteria where tables were set up. There was a welcome back sign and some music from when we were in high school. I saw Yuffie, Yuna and Lightning. Lightning dyed her hair blonde and cut it. Yuna grew out her hair and Yuffie dyed her hair a light brown. I waved to them and walked over. "HEy girls." "Wow Teef you look great! I haven't heard from ya in a while how is Marlene?" I smiled at the thought of my daughter. "She is great. I am sorry it has been so long. It is difficult you know? Being a single mom and working. I don't know how people do it." "Why didn't you bring the rugrat?" Lightning asked. "I thought it would be more appropriate if I came without a child of one of our classmates?" They all nodded in agreement. We all turned at the sound of the door opening. We saw an older Cloud walk in with his best friend Zack walking in next to him. My breath was caught in my throat. Holy shit. I was so wrong. HE looked better older than he did back in high school. I saw them walked up to a couple guys and a few girls. I saw a girl kiss Zack. That stung. Even after all these years I still loved Zack. All the girls looked at me. I brushed it off. "You okay?" Yuffie asked. "I am perfectly fine. I am glad he has moved on." I turned to see him weirdly back away from the chick. Cloud looked a little hurt. Huh I wonder who she was. Just then both guys got a glimpse of us. They started heading over to where we were standing with confident looks on their faces. Some people never change."So who are you ladies? I don't remember a group of girls that were this gorgeous going to our high school." Zack said. We rolled our eyes. "You wouldn't remember us." Yuna muttered. I confident flipped my hair and looked at him. "HEy Zack. Cloud." I said. "So you guys did go to our high school. Our apologies for not remembering." Cloud said. "That's fine, but Zack you might want to get back to your girlfriend over there. She looks like she is going to murder us." Lightning said. She looked uncomfortable around Cloud. They went out for a while after the party. Although she claimed it was a summer fling that she didn't care about I could tell it hurt her when they broke up. "Oh Aerith? She isn't my girlfriend. She is just living in the past." Zack said. "T-That's Aerith?" "Yeah that's her." Cloud said bitterly. She didn't look like the girl everyone was jealous of ten years ago. She looked more like a worn out housewife. "You don't look very impressed." Cloud said to Lightning. "We aren't." I scoffed. "We used to be jealous of that! OF THAT! That is hilarious!" I said. Zack smirked. "You think you're better?" HE joked. "Oh I know I am better! I knew she was going to go nowhere!" I laughed. Lightning smirked and Yuna and Yuffie held back a laugh. "I can't believe she used to make fun of us. I guess some people never leave high school." Yuna said. "So where is Seph you guys still friends?" Yuffie asked. "Actually he went to jail. HE set someone's house on fire. We should've guessed he was going to be unstable I mean he even drinks his coffee weird!" (Inside joke) Zack said. I laughed at that. One of my favorite songs came on. "You wanna dance?" Zack asked and held out his hand to me. All the girls looked at me. I nodded and smiled. I took his hand and we headed to the dance floor. He set his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "So you excited to see how anyone turned out?" I asked him. HE laughed. "Actually yeah. There was this girl Tifa. I made a mistake with her and I wanted to apologize officially. I was a dick and a immature teenager." "I remember her. She seemed pretty nice." I said playing along. "Yeah she was nice and I was awful to her. I probably fucked her up pretty bad." "Don't be so hard on yourself I am sure it made her stronger." "Maybe, but I shouldn't have done it." "You are right, but you can't change the past." "That's why I want to make up for it and see how she turned out." "Well I turned out fine thank you." HE looked at me weird. "What?" "You wanted to know how I turned out. I am fine. Oh and I do accept your apology." I said and laughed at his dumbfounded expression. "Tifa?"


	5. Chapter 5

"The one and the only!" I said laughing. "You look amazing! Wow! I-I never expected this!" "Did you think I would still be the pathetic bullied girl from high school. Hell no! I took it and let it inspire me. I am very successful now." "Damn." I smiled at him. "Good for you Tifa. You look fantastic. I should've recognized you." "It's okay. I have changed a lot. I might add you don't look too bad yourself." HE smirked then. "Why thank you! I have gotten a little sexier." He said. I smiled. "You never change do you?" "Nope!" Aerith then cut in and stopped our dance. "Um excuse me I need to talk to Zack." She said in a bitch tone that told you to get away from Zack. "We are a little busy right now. You can dance with him later though!" I said in a bitchy voice. "Well it is important." Aerith said and yanked Zack away. "Aerith don't you remember Tifa?" Zack said. She looked at me surprised. "Tifa?" "Yea remember? Because I remember you!" I said. "Of course I remember you! What happened to you at the party I don't believe you said goodbye." "I don't believe I owed you a goodbye." She glared at me. "Well I have a wealthy husband and a beautiful baby boy. What have you done?" "Well I am a successful author and I have a daughter." I said. Zack looked at me weird. I ignored it. "No husband? Shame, what the dad didn't stick around?" "Something like that. He wasn't ready for a kid." "Oh was he married? Are you a home-wrecker?" "No, at least not the kind you are." I said with a smile on my face. She looked angry and stomped away. I rolled my eyes. "You have a kid?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah I do. She is great. HEr name is Marlene." I said proudly. "How old is she?" "She's nine." I said hoping he would draw conclusions. "Oh cool. I mean good for you. You seem like you would be a great mom." "I try my best." He nodded and smiled. Lightning's POVI wonder what Tifa and Zack were talking about for so long. I saw Aerith walk up to them and in about five minutes storm off. Teef's still got it. Cloud was still standing here talking to us. Call me a hopeless romantic but I was still in love with Cloud. I know I was stupid to think it would last forever in high school. So now I found myself with damn temporary blonde hair dye and pretending to be someone else around Cloud. He hasn't changed a bit. "So you guys still haven't told me your names." He said we all nervously looked at each other. "Well I'm Yuna." Yuna said. His eyes widened. "It's you guys!" We all nodded awkwardly. Then he looked at me. "Lightning..." "Hey Cloud." The other two girls didn't know about my relationship with Cloud. Only Tifa did. The girls got the sense to leave. "Its really you." "Yeah, its really me." "You look great. Although I do miss your hair." "I dyed it blonde. IT will come out in the shower." I said. "I am sor-" "No need to apologize. I am over it." "I shouldn't have left you. You were the best relationship I ever had and I let you go." I didn't have a response. He then kissed me. It felt like everyone was watching. I pulled away. "I have planned that for years." Cloud said. "That is really sad." I said. "Cloud. I still love you, but we need to move on." I walked away. Tifa's POVI was still dancing with Zack when we both stopped and saw Cloud kiss Lightning. She said something and walked away. "What just happened?" "They went out that summer and he ended it. I am not sure why she would walk away, but I have to go check on her." HE nodded and I headed over towards the girls bathroom. I found her crying. She wiped her tears with a paper towel. "Hi." I said. "Hey. You shouldn't have let me interrupt your moment with Zack." "There wasn't a moment to interrupt. It is okay, but are you okay?" "I'm fine. I need to move on. IT is better for the both of us." I sighed and helped her clean up her make up. "Maybe he is the one would it be so bad to give him a second chance?" "I guess not, but fairy tales don't exist. I am not expecting anything." "Don't be a fucking Debby Downer! Get out there and tell him!" I said and shoved her out the door. I walked out and saw Cloud leaving with Aerith. So much for fantastic husband when you are cheating on him. Lightning cried. I walked over to Aerith and Cloud. I grabbed Cloud by the collar and dragged him over to Lightning. "What are you doing?" Aerith screeched. "Fixing a mess you were about to make worse!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tifa's POVI dragged Cloud over to where Lightning was standing. They both looked at me in disbelief. "Alright now you guys are going to work something out I don't give a shit how it goes, but you two need to talk and it is obvious." I said. ""Teef-" "No! Lightning you are so fucked up over the break up that it kills me and you won't even admit it! Cloud I swear Lightning is the only damn person that is holding me back from kicking your ass. You almost left with Aerith after you fucked up Lightning's emotions! You need some help! You are such a dipshit! Now you two talk and Cloud don't think I won't drag you back over here to talk if you dare to walk away again." I swiftly turned around and ignored the looks people were giving me. Zack ran up to me. "Damn! Since when have you had so much fire in you?" "Since I have had to raise a kid on my own, watch Lightning hurt, and feel alone since high school." I snapped. He looked at me impressed. "I am so turned on by you right now." He admitted. I laughed. "Don't get your hopes up big boy." "I am not because I am confident I can win you over." "What are we back in high school?" "I can make you feel that way." HE said. I rolled my eyes. "Kinky much?" "You know it." I laughed. His attempt to be seductive was failing. Yuna came running up to me. "What just happened?" "Well Zack w-" "No with Cloud and Lightning." "Oh right. She'll have to explain it all to an extent but her and Cloud dated a little after high school." "They what?" "Like I said talk to her about it." Yuna ran over to Yuffie to probably tell her what is going on. Some girls never leave high school. "Like I was saying... Do you accept my offer?" Zack interrupted my thoughts. I smirked. "What are the benefits to this offer?" "For one night, you get a nice romantic dinner, a wonderfully handsome escort, a nights stay at your escorts home and a delicious breakfast." Zack said in a narrator voice. I laughed. "Sorry I have a kid remember? I have to go home." "Doesn't matter the location we can take it to your place if you want." He said pulling me close to him. I shoved him off, but laughed. "Zack! You know I can't do that!" "I know but what do ya say?" I thought about it. One more night with Zack before I break the news? Maybe. "For old times sake?" Zack asked. "Fine dinner first then we will take this night a step at a time." What was I getting myself into? "Yes! You will not regret this Teef! I swear!" "I better not or you are in for hell. First I have to call my mom and tell her that she has to stay with MArlene." I dialed my mom's number. "Tifa? IS everything alright?" "Yes mom. Everything is fine. I was wondering if you can stay with Marlene for tonight? I am going to be way later than I thought." "Or is there a boy you are going to be with hmm?" "Mother! I will talk to you tomorrow." "Okay goodnight." "Night." I hung up my phone. "So?" "So, I am not in high school anymore and don't have to get my mother's permission, but yes she will watch Marlene." "Awh yeah! Come on muh lady!" "Wait I have to tell Lightning I am leaving." "I should tell Cloud." I spotted them talking awkwardly. "What do you want to bet they are being kinky?" Zack asked. I laughed. "Sorry Lightning, Cloud hate to interrupt." Zack said. "Lightning I have to go." "Well WE have to go, but you two can continue your kinky talk while we are actually doing something kinky." Zack said. I punched him on the arm. "Zack!" Lightning looked at me nervously. "You sure?" I nodded. "Okay well um have fun." Cloud said awkwardly. Zack pulled me away and led me to the door. Aerith looked pissed. "Question who married Aerith?" I asked Zack. "Sephiroth did. HE knocked her up at the graduation party and they got a wedlock." "And now he is in jail and she is a bigger whore than she has ever been." "Pretty much." "Well isn't that chaztastic!" "What?" "Oh nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

Lightning's POVI guess Zack and Teef are out together? I just hope it isn't an one night stand again. HE really tore her up. Cloud was standing there awkwardly. "Cloud she is gone if you want to fucking leave you can." "She is right though. I shouldn't have left you. I feel terrible Light. I fell in love with you the minute I fixed your hair when Zack fucked it up in science class. You were my first Light." I tired to act like it wasn't a big deal. I have hidden that feeling for nine years. I can't feel like this again. "You hurt me Cloud. Why the fuck did you do it?" "I could make a sad excuse but I can't. Honestly my mom convinced me that I needed a break because Zack and I were going into SOLDIER. I can't tell you how sorry I am." I don't know why but I kissed him. Tifa's POVI followed Zack's car to his apartment. Apparently we were ordering in chinese food. I would let him think he was having a huge moment of glory. That guy never changes. When we got to the apartment, and the food arrived. We sat in his living room as he got up to turn on the fire place. I rolled my eyes. "Za-" "Nope I promised you a romantic dinner so dammit you are getting one." I couldn't argue with him. He sat down and told me about his time in SOLDIER and how it changed his life. "What about your career? You're an author?" "Um yeah. I have written a few books." "What about?" "Mainly psychological thrillers. I wrote one about-" His phone went off. I laughed. HE looked at it, ignored the call, and turned his phone off. "I am sorry, please, continue." "Well I wrote one about a abandoned psych facility. It is my most popular one. I went to college and studied human behavior and psychological disorders and other topics. It is a particular fascination of mine. When I was in college I worked at a bar for a while but once I got out I moved on." I said. HE was listening intensely. I couldn't tell if he was doing it to score brownie points or simply because he was interested. "Wow. You really have grown up. A kid never stopped you?" "Well it had its struggles, but my mom didn't have a job so when I needed help she would step in and watch Marlene for a while." "I don't want to cross a line but whatever happened to her father?" "He doesn't know about her. I never had the heart to tell him. I have wanted to but he didn't seem ready for a kid and he probably doesn't even remember me. He had his future to look forward to and I had mine." "So you are perfectly fine on your own?" "It's made me stronger." HE then kissed me. Lightning POVSome how I ended up in Cloud's car making out with him. IT was like high school again. "Wanna go back to my place?" Cloud asked. I thought about it. "Sure." I smirked. I missed Cloud so 's POVWe were on Zack's bed making out. He was on top of me. I pulled away. "Zack I need to tell you something." I said. "What is it?" HE asked curiously. "Well more like ask. I know it is bad considering the timing but how should I tell Marlene's father that he is the dad?" He sat up. "Why is it someone I know?" "Yes." "I think you should just tell him but soften him up first." I nodded and kissed his neck. He inched away. "Who is it?" He asked. "Zack I-" "Who Tifa? Who is your kid's dad?" "Zac-" "Who?" HE shouted standing up. I wasn't afraid of him, but I was nervous. BE fore I could stop myself I told him. "You are." "What?" "You are Marlene's father alright?" HE didn't say anything. "You happy I told you? Because I feel a lot better!" I said sarcastically. "I should go." I mutter and grab my jacket and purse. "It was nice seeing you Zack." I said and started to leave when I was pulled into a kiss. Zack pulled away. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Do you think after what you put me through that I was going to tell you?" "You waited ten years?" I nodded slowly. "It takes time to heal and when I was going to tell you you were already in SOLDIER and after that I didn't know where you'd be. I looked everywhere." "When can I meet her?" He asked. I looked at him shocked. "You want to meet her?" "Of course I do. I don't want her growing up with out a dad. I want to be in her life." I started crying and kissed him again. I pulled away and said, "Tomorrow you can. She is probably asleep right now." HE nodded. "Then where were we?" HE said with an evil grin and kissed me again. Oh Zack...


	8. Chapter 8

Tifa's POV

I yawned as I woke up in Zack's arms. I smiled to myself as I faced his chest and looked up to see his peaceful face. He looked so adorable for a man in his twenties. I can't believe this guy knocked me up in high school. He wasn't the same person. SOLDIER must've really changed him. I kissed him lightly. As he woke up he began to kiss back. He pulled me on top of him. I stradled him. "I can't believe I just left you like that in high school. Was I that fucking stupid?" "Yes, yes you were." I said and laughed. "Listen I'm-" "Zack don't say it again. I have forgiven you and I am over it. I am not one to hold grudges. Get over it." I said sternly. HE sighed. "I know but I shouldn't hav-" "Zack, last night would've never happened if you didn't leave. Think of it that way." He nodded. "Now let's get up you are meeting someone that is going to change your life."

Lightning's POV

I woke up in a unfamiliar bed. Memories flooded into my mind. I slept with Cloud last night. I rolled over to find an empty bed. Oh shit. Tifa's high school nightmare is not happening to me. I don't give a shit what he thinks. I started having a panic attack. I through on one of Cloud's shirts and a pair of boxers I found. I walked out of the bedroom looking for Cloud. I was getting more angry than I get in the Burlington Coat Factory. I finally ran into a blonde haired man. "Um, hello." He said awkwardly. "Uh hi have you seen Cloud?" "Wait. Lightning?" He asked looking at me. "Tidas?" That fucker I went to high school with! "Oh you are Cloud's fuck partner from last night?" I blushed. "Um yeah." " Well, he is in the kitchen." I sighed. Good that he didn't leave me. I went to find the kitchen. "How fucking big can this apartment be?" I muttered to myself. I finally found the kitchen. He was making breakfast. I came up behind him and hugged him. "Hey." I said. HE chuckled. "Hi." I looked over his shoulder and saw he was pretty much going to burn everything. "Just get out of my way. I'll cook." I said. "Are you sure?" "I am positive. I am not going to let you burn down your kitchen." I said and finished making breakfast. "So um you live with Tidas?" "Yeah. You ran into him?" I nodded. "Sorry." He said. "For what?" "Everything I am sorry we broke up. I'm sorry I was a jackass when we dated it wasn't necessary. I just loved you and didn't know how to express it." I nodded. "It's okay Cloud. We were both confused and young we didn't know what to do. I don't blame you." He nodded and smiled. We ate breakfast in silence and when we finished he washed the dishes.

Tifa's POV

When we were both dressed and had everything we walked out of his bedroom. "Hey Zack!" A red haired man said from the living room. "What are you doing up so early?" The man said again, this time looking at the both of us. "Genesis. This is Tifa. Tifa this is my roommate Genesis." I nodded. "Hi." I said shyly. "Well you do know how to pick them Zack! Hello." He said. I smiled at him awkwardly. "Well we have to go." Zack said pulling me along. "IT was nice meeting you, Tifa." "You too." I replied. We got into our seperate cars. HE followed me to my home. I took a deep breath. This might be a little much for Marlene and my mom. Holy shit my mom! How was she going to react? I gulped. Oh well we are too far into this to turn back. I got out of the car. He walked up next to me. I unlocked the front door. I heard the sound of my mom and Marlene in the kitchen. "Can you please just wait in here real quick?" I asked. He nodded.

I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning." I said calmly. Marlene's head shot up and she ran to me. "Mommy! How was last night? Grandma tod me you were having a sleepover." She said innocently. I smiled. "Yes I did. I had a great time but I missed you. Will you go into the living room real quick I need to talk to Grandma." She nodded and sat in the living room. "Well where is your knight in shining armor?" She asked. "Ma, he isn't your idea of a knight." "Well doesn't matter. Where is he? Don't tell me you left him before he woke up." "No I-I didn't. He-" "Mommy! Who is this guy by the door?" Marlene shouted from the other room.

"Shit." I muttered. "Is that him?" She said walking out of the kitchen. "Ma wai-" "What is he doing here?" She asked fiercely. "Listen Ma-" "Marlene, can you go to your room real quick?" My mom asked her. She nodded and skipped off into her room. "What is he doing here?" She asked looking at me with a deadly glare. "Ma he-" "Don't tell me this is who you spent last night with? Are you out of your mind?" "LET ME FINISH!" I shouted. She looked at me sternly but was quiet. "He is who I spent last night with. He is also Marlene's father and the man I have been in love with since high school." "You are a fool Tifa." She said coldly. "No I am no-" "Yes you are! HE broke your heart and left you with a child all alone! Who helped you? Your father and I did! He left you alone with a shattered heart and you have been broken since then. I forbid you to see him." She said. "Forbid me? You FORBID me? I am not in high school anymore! I cna make my own decisions! Damn it mother! I am trying not to ruin my child's life! HE actually wants to be her father! He was in SOLDIER and has changed! What are you going to do? Disown me? Of course not! You know that would break Marlene!" She looked pissed. "I don't approve and never will. I am not disowning you because I care too much for Marlene. You didn't want to ruin Marlene's life? You should've waited to sleep with him instead of in high school. You are a stupid child Tifa for picking him over family." "Well you are an ignorant adult for picking your opinion over family. If you can't see I am repaired when he is around you are obviously blinded." She growled and began to leave. "Oh by the way your welcome for watching Marlene." She said and left.

I didn't even cry. I was done with this shit. "Marlene please come here." I said. She walked over to me. "I'd like you to meet someone." I said. "Who is this?" She asked. "Marlene this is Zack he is your dad. Zack meet your daughter." Her eyes widened. "You're really my dad?" She asked. He nodded and knelt down to her height. "I am sorry I haven't been here for a long time kid. I really wish I would've been, but I really hurt your mom's feelings and I didn't know you were born. I promise I will be here though." She then smiled and hugged him. He hugged her gently, probably afraid he would break her. I smiled. This made all the heartbreak worht while


End file.
